Long Day
by WHPIAR
Summary: Spock and McCoy unwind after a long day. This is smut. Enjoy, my friends.


_Hello, Everyone. Please, enjoy the smut. I don't own Star Trek_.

Leonard walked into his suite on the Enterprise. It had been a particularly long day with the return of the away team. Before the doors even began to shut behind him, the doctor was stepping out of his sweaty, dirty, confining clothes, letting them fall where they may. He flopped onto his bed, naked. He held his breath for as long as he could, lying face down in the sheets. It was a good fifty seconds before releasing his breath and rolling onto his side, propping his head on his hand. He let his eyes focus to the far corner of the room.

Spock walked through the sliding doors to his boyfriend's quarters. He picked up the shirt lying just beyond the doorway. Beyond that, an undershirt. Beyond that, a pair of pants. Finally, the trail of clothes stopped with a pair of boxers, just outside of the bedroom door. Spock's groin throbbed at the mere thought of what the signs pointed to. He walked through the doors to Leonard's bedroom to see him on his side, head propped up, being presented to him like a magnificent dish. His eyes were not focused on Spock, but seemed to be locked on something beyond the room.

Leonard yelped when he felt the hands abruptly push him down into the mattress. Not a second later, Spock's mouth was being crushed into his.

"Spock!"

"Doctor?" Spock all but growled in his ear, biting at his earlobe and stratteling the man.

McCoy's eye fluttered and his breathing shallowed. "I didn't hear you come in."

Spock asked, "How was your day?" and somehow made it seem like the sexiest sentence ever spoken.

"H-horribly stress-Ah!-stressful!-Oh, God!" It was at that moment the Vulcan took the man's left foot in his hands and began gently sucking his toes, running his tongue over each one and gently letting them grate against his teeth.

"Let me help you." Spock said. He set down the doctor's foot and took off his shirt, grabbing the cloth behind his neck and pulling the fabric over his head. He quickly undid his belt and pushed down his pants, stepping out of them, clawing his way out of his shoes and socks simultaneously.

Leonard and Spock gazed at one another, taking in the sight of the others nudity. Both were firmly erect and breathing heavily.

Spock started at Leonard's feet and slowly kissed up the inside of the doctor's legs. He pushed his knees apart to have more room to kneel between his legs. Leonard propped up on his elbows to better watch his boyfriend. Spock brushed his lips over Leonard's length and tenderly took the man in his mouth.

Leonard's eyes fluttered shut and be let out a long, shaky breath. Spock very slowly pulled Leonard out of his mouth and blew air onto the wet, slick cock before him. The air made Leonard give off a violent shiver. He sucked in air between his teeth, shaking.

He yelped in shock and pleasure as Spock abruptly took in Leonard's cock again and began pumping the shaft with his mouth.

"Oh! God! SPOCK!" Leonard yelled, thrashing into the sheets.

Spock groaned, letting the vibrations travel through his boyfriend's body. Leonard buried his hands in Spock's tidy hair and pulled at the locks. This made Spock's vocalisation even more desperate.

"Spock" McCoy whispered. "Spock!" He said, louder now, trying to get his attention. He desperately added, "Stop! Stop!"

Spock released McCoy from his mouth and looked up at his lover. Leonard was trying to exert great control over his body when he looked at Spock, panting hard, poised over his cock with unabashed lust in his eyes and spittle surrounding his open mouth.

They lunged at each others mouths simultaneously, both desperately grabbing at one another's bodies. They kissed in deep, primal passion. Leonard raked his fingernails hard over the Vulcan's back and Spock grabbed the human's legs and wrapped them around his waist, all the while not breaking the contact they have with their mouths and their tongues.

Leonard could feel Spock poised at his entrance, waiting for a signal to continue forward. The doctor gently brushed himself against the Vulcan. Spock took the message at face value and began to ease himself into his lover. They stopped kissing and stared lustfully into each others eyes, taking deep breaths until Leonard's body had consumed the entire length of Spock's cock. Neither moved for a long moment. They rested their foreheads against one another's, taking thanks for the natural lubricant secreted by the Vulcan.

"Okay," Leonard whispered in encouragement. Spock looked into Leonard's eyes as he slowly slid back. Pushing back in, Leonard dropped his head back onto the bed, moaning. This process was repeated with slowly increasing speed until Spock and Leonard were moving at a mutual rhythm.

Leonard, without warning, took his lover's fingers in his mouth and allowed his tongue to abuse the pads.

Spock growled and bit McCoy's collarbone forcefully, causing McCoy to yell out.

"Oh! Spock! Yes! YES!"

Spock did not need any other encouragement. He allowed his speed to increase, his cock hitting Leonard's prostate repeatedly.

"AH! DON'T STOP! YES! YES! SPOCK! AHH! I'M COMING! SPOCK!"

Leonard's cum shot forth, hitting both men's stomachs. Spock's moaning was higher pitched, erratic and frantic now. Only a moment later and he had spilt his seed deep inside his lover with a passionate moan. He collapsed on the other man. Leonard gathers him into a forceful embrace.  
They stayed that way. Time was passing and Leonard was drifting off to sleep. Spock slowly pulled out, eliciting a soft moan from Leonard.

"Spock," Leonard said from beyond his sleep, still holding his lover tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too" Spock said, resting his head against McCoy's shoulder before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
